


Together

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Real Life Superhero [41]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: dean x reader - Relationship
Series: Real Life Superhero [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517432
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Together

Lying in bed, relaxing, Dean knew he promised to talk about what happened, but didn't want to. He played with your hair, just thinking things over. You both made a promise to be honest, and this was testing him. “Babe?” He cleared his throat. 

“Yeah?” You looked up at him, rubbing his chest. “Everything okay?” 

He shrugged. “Yeah, just...wanted to tell you what the fight was about.” He told you, running his finger tips up and down your arm.

You nodded, kissing his skin. “Whenever you’re ready.” You didn’t want to push him, but you did want to know why they were fighting.

He sighed. “Sammy liked you.” He blurted out. 

“Of course he does, we’re friends.” You giggled. “You kinda have to like your friends…” You shifted to look up at him. “You were fighting because of that?”

Dean shook his head. “He had  _ feelings  _ for you. Before me and you.” He clarified. “It’s why he was so against ‘us’.”

You blinked after you let that soak in. “Oh my god.” You breathed. “I never would have guessed that.” You admitted.

“I was angry.” Dean sighed. “So mad that he didn’t approve of us, and now that I find out it was for a stupid reason, I don’t know how to feel.” He kissed your forehead. “He was all happy you called him a ‘nine’.”

“I didn’t mean to start something.” You said softly, still trying to wrap your mind around it. “I’m sorry.” You wrapped your arm around him tightly.

“It’s not your fault.” He kissed your head. “You’re just too beautiful.” He rolled to his side to hold you close.

You nuzzled to his neck. “I feel bad…” You told him, sighing.

“Don’t. You didn’t know.” He rubbed your back. “And we're happy.” He kissed your nose. “Right?” 

“Mostly. I’m still pretty upset about...about losing the baby, but I’m happy with you.” You nodded. 

“Same here.” He leaned his forehead against yours. “We’ll get through this...together.”

You smiled. “I’m sure we will.” You shifted to peck his lips. “We’ve made it this far.” You rubbed his back.

He smiled, reaching up to trace your cheek. “You’re the best thing that’s happened to me.” He breathed. “I never thought I would be able to love someone like you.”

“Nerdy?” You smiled. 

Dean laughed. “Amazing.” He shrugged a shoulder.

“Yeah, there’s my sappy boyfriend.” You giggled. “I love when you get like this. Your face lights up when you’re happy.”

He scrunched his face, making you giggle harder. “Stop!” He playfully whined, moving to bury his face in your neck.

You hugged him tightly, grinning. “You’re adorable!” You said lovingly. “And mine.” You added. “For as long as I can convince you to keep me around.” You teased.

“Nope. Don’t need no convincing.” He grinned against your skin. “Ever. You’re stuck with me until I die. And...Winchesters usually don’t stay dead.” 

“What?!” You looked at him funny.

“I’ve died like…” He counted on his hand. “A lot. Even spent 4 months in hell.”

You blinked. “With Crowley?” You asked, assuming that’s what he meant.

He shook his head. “In the actual pit. With the souls.” He explained. “I was on the ‘rack’.” 

You shivered. “Oh, Dean…” You cupped his cheek. “How did that happen?” Neither of them had mentioned this to you.

“I sold my soul.” He said easily. “For Sam.” He explained, watching your eyes water. “I'd do it again all over.” He shrugged. “Didn’t think I’d ever make it back here. And each year here is like ten down there.” He added. “Cas is the one who saved me.”

“That’s how you met?” You asked, figuring it made sense. 

He nodded. “Kinda. I summoned him, trying to figure out how I can get back.”

“Interesting.” You kissed him. “I’m so sorry.” You told him. “You don't have to tell me about that stuff if you don't want to.” 

He shook his head. “No secrets.” He breathes. “Plus you need to know what you’re working with.” He joked lightly. “It’s only fair. I’ve got my fair share of issues, princess.”

“Well, I’m here for the whole package.” You traced some stubble on his jaw. “Good and bad.” You told him. “Damaged and undamaged.”

“I’m more damaged than anyone.” He pulled you closer. “You should know that before you really get attached.”

“Too late. You’re all I want.” You said honestly. “No matter what’s gone on in your past.” 

He groaned. “You’re so perfect.” He told you right before there was a knock at the door. “That better not be Sammy butting in on our moment.” He pulled up some sweats quickly before going to get it. “Oh, hey, ma.” He greeted her. 

Mary smiled wide. “Ice cream break?” She held up a tray with ice cream for the pair of you.

“Did I hear ice cream?” You came over, wearing Dean’s robe. “I knew I liked you.” You chuckled.

“I’m honored.” She smiled. “Maybe one of these days we can have a girl’s day?”

You widened your eyes. “Please.” You nodded. “I’d love that.”

“Mhmm. There goes my girlfriend.” Dean sighed dramatically. “I’m going to lose her to my mom!” 

“It’s possible.” You nodded. “Winchesters carry the awesome gene.” You teased.

Mary chuckled. “Won’t argue there. I’ll make breakfast in the morning before I go?” She offered. “Spend a meal as a family.”

“I guess.” Dean nodded, feeling better now that he had told you. “Maybe Y/N can help? She is a great cook.” He loved that the pair of you got along.

“Or if you prefer to cook alone.” You shrugged. “I really don’t mind.” 

“Nonsense. It’d be amazing to finally have some help.” She teased. “Especially with the way my boys eat!” 

“Hey, we help!” Dean said while slurping ice cream. “I even shop!” 

“For chips and beer.” Mary looked at him. 

You shook your head. “He’s the one who went shopping last time.” You told her. “I went along for the ride, but he’s the one who picked most everything.” 

She looked pleasantly surprised. “You got that healthy stuff?!”

Dean nodded. “It was for a good cause.” He said simply. “Still plan to eat like that, though.”

Mary touched her chest. “That’s sweet.” She said fondly. “You are so good for my boys.” She told you. 

You blushed as Dean looked at you lovingly. “Yeah, she is.” He sounded proud.

“Okay, before I cry, I’m going to head to bed.” She went to give you a hug. You happily accepted it, hugging her back. “Full breakfast tomorrow?” She asked excitedly. “Keep the boys out of the kitchen while we cook?”

“Yep!” You said happily. “Sounds great.” You nodded. 

“Good.” She gave one final wave before walking down to her room. 

Dean shut the door, turning to you. “God, I love you.” He beamed. “So much.” He pulled you close. “Always.” He kissed you softly. “And forever.” He smiled. “So, how about we curl up, and I’ll tell you how much other damaging stuff you’re dealing with.”

“I love your pillow talk.” You said jokingly but kissed his jaw. “So original.”

He smirked and kissed your cheek. “Smartass.” He gave your backside a pat before leading you back to bed.

“Your smartass.” You grinned, climbing under the covers. “So, what more would my love like to tell me tonight?” You asked.

“So one time I was a vampire…” He began. Your eyes went wide as he had your complete attention. For the next few hours he explained everything he’s been through, but barely scratched the surface. 

You blinked. “Wow…” You marveled at the man next to you. “You have been through so much. You could write a damn book!” 

“There’s a series of books out there actually. But a story for another day.” He nodded. “And, I hope you never read them. Ever.” He shook his head. “We hate them.”

You arched a brow. “They’re not accurate probably anyway, right?” You shrugged. 

“TOO accurate, actually.” He blushed.

“Well now I’m curious.” You admitted. “Who wrote them?” You asked, tilting your head. “It would save you from having to tell me all this stuff, and think of it…”

“No, no. You can’t read them. Off limits.” He said simply. “I mean, completely.”

You pouted. “But it’d be easier for you.” You pointed out. “And it would give me a lot of information on hunting!”

He sighed. “No, babe.” He said. “Please, drop it.”

You bit your lip and nodded. “Okay.” You stayed silent for a moment. “But if it’s accurate, why can’t I read it?” 

He groaned. “Sex scenes, for one.” That shut you up instantly, making you nod in understanding. You didn't think you could handle that, if you were being honest. Dean wrapped his arms around you, kissing your head. “They’re dumb anyway, babe.” He assured you, having a feeling he knew where your mind was.

You nodded, hiding in his chest as you thought to yourself, closing your eyes. You let out a soft sigh, trying to focus on Dean. You briefly wondered if his active sex life would always come up no matter where you were in the relationship. It made your chest ache.

Dean knew by your silence that it wasn’t good, but just chose to hug you tighter. “Tired, princess?”

You nodded, forcing yourself to relax. His past wasn't going to ruin the two of you. You focused on his scent, drifting off rather quickly with how late it was. 

He stayed awake a bit longer, thankful to have you in his arms. His eyes drifted to Hunter, and he squeezed them shut. He wondered when the cut would stop feeling so fresh and could only imagine how much harder it would take for you to heal. He would do everything he could. He rubbed your back gently to not stir you and just imagined your life together. He drifted off with that in mind.

When he woke in the morning to an empty bed, his stomach growled. Then he remembered that you and Mary were making breakfast and he smiled to himself. “Perfect.” He mumbled to himself, snuggling to your pillow. It smelled like your shampoo and he sighed contently. As he was about to drift off for a few more minutes, there was a knock on the door. “Yeah?” He said, stretching, as he looked towards the door.

Sam ducked his head in. “Hey.” He greeted his brother. “Just wanted to say sorry before we go eat breakfast. I don’t want to make it weird for mom.” He shrugged. “And please don’t tell me you told Y/N…” He pleaded.

Dean just looked at him. “She’s not going to be weird about it.” He shrugged. “She honestly had no idea. Hell, she  _ apologized _ !” 

Sam groaned, rubbing over his face. “Dean! That wasn’t your secret to tell.” He shook his head. “That was mine, and I didn’t want to tell her.” 

“I told her no secrets between us! And she wanted to know why we were fighting.” Dean told him. “She was worried.” 

“Then you should have told her to talk to me at least.” Sam huffed. “You telling her wasn’t right.” He shook his head. “I kept the biggest secrets of yours from her, and you couldn’t keep this little thing in? Thanks, man.” He pushed himself off the door frame. “It lets me know not to tell you anything.” 

Dean sighed as his brother walked away, knowing he did the best thing by telling you. Shaking his head, he went towards the kitchen. “I love breakfast now.” He said as he walked in. 

You chuckled. “You love food.” You grinned. 

“That is a fact.” He chuckled, kissing your head. “Morning.” He moved over, kissing Mary’s cheek. “Morning, ma.”

“Sleep well?” She smiled up at him. 

He nodded. “I did, actually. You?” 

“Yes.” She patted his arm. “Want to set the table?” She asked. “And get Sammy? He can serve drinks.”

“Sam’s comin’. Ran into him on the way here.” He nodded, grabbing plates. Mary nodded at that, finishing up what she was doing.

You looked up at him as he passed, silently asking if everything went okay. He shrugged a shoulder. You let out a soft sigh and finished up on the cooking. You’d talk to them both later. 

When Sam came in, it was clear there was still tension. You sat next to Dean, kissing his cheek. “I made the scones.” You said proudly. “Mary taught me!” 

“Then I’m sure they’re amazing.” Dean grinned, reaching for a couple. “And I’m sure I’ll be asking for them more often.”

“Good thing you hunt. Keep up your health.” Mary teased. “Isn’t that right, Sam?” She looked at her youngest son.

“That’s why I run.” Sam nodded. “And do yoga.”

Mary nodded approvingly. “You should do yoga, Dean. It’ll help.” 

“Help me fall on my face.” He chuckled. “That’s not my thing. Not even close.”

“Yeah we all know the kind’ve exercise  _ you  _ like.” Sam shrugged, biting into the french toast. 

Mary shot him a loot. “Sam!” 

Sam shrugged again. “It’s true.” He defended himself. “You notice he didn’t deny it?”

“Dude. Not in front of mom.” Dean glared. “Not cool.” He snapped.

“I agree.” Mary scolded Sam. “Mad at your brother or not, that is inappropriate.” 

Sam shrugged, staying quiet as he focused on his own plate. “Do we have any plans for today?”

“Not that I know of.” Mary shook her head. “I planned to head out today, though.” She looked between her boys. “But I don’t want to leave poor Y/N in the middle of this fight.” She told them. “So, guess who is staying until you two clean up your act?”

The boys glared at each other, making you sigh. “I’m not mad, Sam!” You threw your hands up.

Sam blushed and shook his head. “We’re not talking about it.” He muttered. “Ever.” 

Mary looked confused. “Oh, so you talked about it?” She asked. 

“Dean and I have an agreement- no secrets. He told me about their fight last night.” You explained. 

“Then it should be resolved.” Mary shrugged. 

“It wasn’t Dean’s secret to tell.” Sam muttered. “He should keep his mouth shut.” 

Dean rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “It doesn’t matter. It’s over with. Let’s just move on, man.” 

“Please, Sam.” You nodded. “I'm not upset, I just want my friend to be happy again.”

Sam nodded, just staying quiet. He let out a small sigh. “Thanks for breakfast.” He stood, taking his plate to the kitchen. “It was delicious.” 

You sagged as he left, pushing around your food. “Sorry I pushed yesterday, Dean.” You sighed. “I mean when I went to go tell you dinner was ready.” 

“Don’t be.” Dean shook his head. “You didn’t do anything.” 

Mary looked worried. “Is there anything I can do?” She asked, looking between you and Dean. “Anything at all?”

“Find Sammy a chick.” He chuckled. “Ow!” He looked at you when you smacked his arm. “What? He needs one!” 

“Is that what this is about?” Mary asked. “A girl?” 

“Kinda.” Dean nodded. “That’s one way to put it.”

You blushed and Mary widened her eyes. “Oh.” She breathed, nodding. “Well…” She wasn’t sure what to say. “I’ll put away the leftovers.” She offered. When she was met with silence, she stood. “You know…” She sat right back down. “Something like this happened when I was in my early twenties.” She told the two of you, making you stare at her. “A couple of local boys really liked me.” Dean looked like he was almost afraid of this.

You tilted your head. “Really? What happened?” You wondered if one of them was the boys’ father.

Mary shrugged, blushing. “I dated them both.” She said simply. 

Dean and you both dropped your jaws. “Mom!” Dean practically shrieked. That made you giggle. “Why?” He gasped. 

“They were nice boys.” She told him. “Very nice.” 

“Oh my god.” He covered his ears with his hands. 

“What happened?” You asked, wanting to hear more about this. 

She smiled, as if she was looking at a memory. “It didn’t work out.” She shrugged. “But they were both great. They didn’t mind the other.” She told you. “We would all go out together at times. We went to the fair, bowling, simple dates.”

You nodded, smiling as she did. “As long as they made you happy.” You noted. 

“Please don’t tell me you’re suggesting I share my girlfriend with my  _ brother _ ?!” Dean looked truly horrified. 

Mary shrugged softly. “It’s not a suggestion, just a thought.” She told him. “I’m just saying this isn’t the first time in the history of time that it’s happened, and it won’t be the last.” She left you both with that and went to the kitchen. 

Dean shook his head. “I’m not sharing, sweetheart.” 

“Wasn’t going to ask you to.” You told him, getting up. “I’m kinda hurt that you felt you needed to say that.”

“Just wanted to lay that ground rule.” He nodded. 

You shook your head. “Ground rule?” You asked. “Dean, I’ve shown no interest in that. I’ve shown no interest in wanting anyone but you!” You reminded him. “Thanks for thinking you need to tell me that ‘rule’.” You sighed, walking out to go take a shower.

Dean groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, blaming all of this on Sam. “Damn it!” He stood and went to follow you. “Babe!” He called out.

You sighed, hugging your fresh clothes to you. “Not now, Dean!” You told him. “Let me take a shower.” 

“Can I join?” He asked as he reached you. “Please?”

Turning, you sighed. “I'm hurt, Dean. Why would I say yes?”

“I was just being jealous. I’m sorry.” He sighed. “I shouldn't have said that.” 

“You just don’t really have a right to be.” You looked at him. “At all. I never even hinted I would do something like that. It might work for other people, but that's not me.” 

“I’m sorry.” He repeated. “I just got worried that you might’ve liked nerdy crap that Sam does.” 

You shrugged. “I like nerdy ‘crap’, Dean, but he's my friend.”

“I know, I know.” He sighed. “I didn't mean to hurt you. I just get scared you'll find better.”

“That’s not going to happen, Dean.” You shrugged. “I wish I could make you believe that.” You went to the bathroom, shutting the door. 


End file.
